Challenges
by Neko Satashi
Summary: TIME FOR SOME CHALLENGES! Our favorite gaurdians (Mukuro might not be in here because uh helloo) will be doing some challenges that seem easy but is actually hard! You heard of the Cinnamon Challenge? Chubby Bunny Challenge? Well they are going to do that and more! Psst..sorry if fail!


**Really bored right now and its hot =_= Ok uh, now I thought of something else when i saw the word "Chubby Bunny" and I'm like "Hey, that reminds me of the chubby bunny challenge ok ima make a fanfic about random challenges." Yeah lol uhh you guys heard of the cinnamon challenge and the chubby bunny and other chiz ya?**

**muahahaha I will make our awesome KHR characters do those challenges! Tsuna is in every challenge. why?**

**Reborn: because dame-Tsuna is the boss**

**Thank you**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Summary: TIME FOR SOME CHALLENGES! Our favorite gaurdians (Mukuro might not be in here because uh helloo) will be doing some challenges that seem easy but is actually hard! You heard of the Cinnamon Challenge? Chubby Bunny Challenge? Well they are going to do that and more! **

**BTw if i cant think of anything give me some challenges :3**

**First Challenge includes: Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto**

**LET US BEGIN!**

* * *

**The Cinnamon Challenge**

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were all sitting in the center of Tsuna's room because Reborn said to come to Tsuna's house after school.

"Juudaime, why do you think Reborn-san called us out here?" Gokudera asked. Tsuna shrugged but on the inside he is panicking a little because, well..its Reborn. Who knows what will happen.

"To answer your question Gokudera, you three are here to do a simple challenge." Reborn was on Yamamoto's shoulder. "What kind of challenge kid?"

"The Cinnamon Challenge."

"What's the cinnamon challenge?" Tsuna was hoping it was something that won't hurt him. Reborn smirked. "Oh, all you have to do is take 1 tablespoon of cinnamon and try to swallow it within 60 seconds without any water." He brought out a bottle of cinnamon and a spoon and placed it on the table. "Who wants to go first?"

"I WILL! I WILL SHOW THE JUUDAIME THAT I CAN HANDLE THIS CHALLENGE!"

"Hahahaha, ok good luck Gokudera!" "SHUT UP BASEBALL IDIOT!" Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Ok Gokudera, fill up the table spoon with cinnamon and swallow it." The storm guardian nodded and opened the bottle of cinnamon. Then he filled up the spoon and immediately took it in his mouth.

...

Gokudera started coughing out the cinnamon. "AGhk-I'm sorry-cough!-Juu-cough cough-daime!-cough cough- I have failed as your right hand ma-" Gokudera groaned and ran to the bathroom. Yamamoto blinked.

"Hey kid." "Yes?" "Is Gokudera going to be okay?" "Oh, he's going to be fine." They looked at Tsuna who was trembling a little. _HIEE! I KNEW IT! THIS WAS NEVER A SIMPLE CHALLENGE! REBORN!_

"Yamamoto, do you want to go next?" Reborn asked. "Hmm, okay! Looks fun!" He filled the spoon with cinnamon and the same thing happened. He ran into the bathroom-

"GET OUT BASEBALL IDIOT!"

...Uhm, you ok there Yamamoto?

"Tsuna, your next." "HIII-" And the spoon was shoved into his mouth and he was shot with the dying will bullet. "REBORN! I WILL FINISH THIS CHALLENGE WITH MY DYING WILL!" He took the entire bottle of cinnamon and poured it all in his mouth. When he did, Gokudera and Yamamoto were by the door with their mouths dropped. But Gokudera was the first to recover and he had a wide smile.

"Of course the juudaime could handle that!" The flame died and Tsuna ran to the bathroom but not before yelling out

"REBORN, NEVER DO THAT AGAI-AGHKK"

* * *

**=_= I dont know how to write that sound where like uh after you try and swallow it your like uh "UGHHGHHAHHHHHHHH OH GOD! UHHHHHHGGGGGGG" ? Wut lol**

**Fail hahahahahahaha poor Tsuna he had to try and gulp down the entire cinnamon bottle, ahh Reborn u freakin bastard xD **

**Reborn: You wrote the story, but I guess I have to admit I might do that to my student**

**'might' ._.**

**uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Chubby Bunny Challenge next with Tsuna, Hibari, and Mukuro yay lol**

**I dont like this first chappie lawl i post anyway bcuz i can **

**idk why i post these (fail) humor fics o.o wah i cant make chiz funny**


End file.
